


Seven Minutes

by vampkiss



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampkiss/pseuds/vampkiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Puck get stuck playing a game. (Kurt/Puck - Oneshot/Seasons 1 or 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal May 2010
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
> Beta - astuta  
> Rating: PG-13 (for language and UST)  
> Author's Notes: My first Glee fic! *bites nails* A huge thank you to astuta for the beta. *glomps you*  
> Summary: Kurt and Puck get stuck playing a game. (Kurt/Puck - Oneshot)  
> Word Count - 934

Kurt sighed and fixed his hair for the third or fourth time in almost as many minutes. _Why me? How long had they been in here already? Why couldn't it have been Finn in here with me? Sure, it would be awkward, but it wouldn't be **this** awkward._ _Then again..._ An aggravated sound escaped as he looked over at his companion. _No, this was definitely worse._

  
  
"What are you doing?" Kurt's snippy voice broke the silence of the dark closet. _Who's stupid idea was this again? It's like we're still in junior high! **So** passé._ He glanced around at his amazing wardrobe. _Thank god I have a walk-in closet,_ he thought to himself. More room to avoid the hulking brute currently taking up residence in his happy place. _Speaking of which, how the heck did I get stuck with **him** of all people?_

  
  
"Sexting." Puck's unconcerned, bored voice floated back to him. He didn't even glance up as he answered, fingers busily working the buttons on his cell phone. Kurt's eyes narrowed as he leveled a black look at him.

  
  
"Stop that! I will not have you _sexting_ other people while we are stuck in here." He hissed out between clenched teeth.

  
  
Hitting the send button and still ignoring his companion, Puck raised an eyebrow, "And why not? _Your_ reputation could only get **better** by this situation. I mean, look who you get to share space with." He flexed his arms a bit, finally raising his head to give Kurt one of his patented smirks.

  
  
Kurt's glare could have melted Antarctica by this point. That superior, cocky tone always got his blood boiling. He wrapped his arms around himself, " _Excuse_ me? Like I would ever voluntarily touch you without rubber gloves and a ten foot pole between us."

  
  
Finally putting his phone away, Puck scrutinized the smaller boy like he had lost his mind. "What are you talking about? Everyone wants me. I mean, just look at me!" He gestured one hand down his muscular body, as if showcasing it like some sort of game show prize.

  
  
Kurt's eyebrow raised. He gave Puck a once-over and looked at him as if he were the village idiot before turning his nose in the air with a haughty snort.

  
  
"Whatever, Puck. Everyone wants you. Except for people with that little thing called class. Which includes this adorable, and extremely fashionable, person your stuck in the closet with at the moment." He smirked a little and let out a little snicker at the irony of his last comment. _Stuck in the closet..._

  
  
"Everyone wants me Hummel. Even you. Hell, especially you. What homo could turn this down?" Now Puck was the one acting like he was speaking to the village idiot.

  
  
"Your ego is astounding. I think it's even bigger than your so-called 'guns'." Kurt snarked, making little quotation marks with the last word.

  
  
Puck's eyes narrowed with intent. Kurt had a second to register the sound of rustling cloth before he was pushed against the wall, rough hands gripping his shoulders, blazing dark eyes staring into his own with enough heat to make his breath catch in his throat.

  
  
One large, callused hand left Kurt's shoulder and gently palmed his slim throat, effectively holding him in place. "Everyone wants me. Even you Hummel."

  
  
Kurt's heart stuttered in his chest and blood rose to his face. _Stupid hormones! Now is not the time to get excited!_ He silently berated himself as he lifted his eyes to meet Puck's stare. Which was much closer than he was anticipating. _Why is he so close? What does he think he's doing? Why does he smell so damn good?_

  
  
He tried to act like Puck's proximity wasn't affecting him the slightest. "Hmph...if that helps you sleep at night." he said disdainfully, turning his head away from that molten stare.

  
  
Puck leaned forward, slowly trailing his fingers up and down the smooth expanse of Kurt's throat. His nose lightly nudged Kurt's cheek as he pressed himself even closer, crowding the smaller boy, surrounding him. His voice low and husky, lips just barely grazing against sensitive skin, Puck whispered the next words directly into his ear, " _Everyone_ wants me."

  
  
Kurt gasped and his lips parted as he tilted his head back to try to see the look on Puck's face. His whole vision consisted of those chocolate brown eyes, killer cheekbones, and that stupid, sexy mohawk. All his body could feel was heat and muscle. All he could smell was Axe and something else...something delicious. _Puck._ He inhaled the intoxicating scent, his body betraying his reaction. How was he supposed to _think_ with this kind of distraction?

  
  
Moist air wafted across his lips as Puck's face came even closer, " _Especially_ you, Hummel."

  
  
Kurt's eyes fluttered closed. His whole body focused on the hand at his throat, the fingers moving up to grasp his chin and hold his head in place while Puck's lips got closer and brushed against his...

  
  
  
The closet door flung open, light spilling inside, the unexpected move making the boys jump apart. "Time's up!" Mercedes called out, "Still alive in there?"

  
  
Puck gazed at Kurt for a moment longer, his expression unreadable. Kurt trembled and stared back, flinching slightly when Puck abruptly strode out without a word. Taking a deep, fortifying breath, he hastily smoothed his clothes and fixed his hair.

  
  
"Everything OK?"

  
  
Kurt huffed a bit before walking over to her, trying to act like nothing was wrong, like nothing happened, like Noah didn't just rock his world off its axis. _What the hell just happened?_

  
  
"Who's stupid idea was it to play Seven Minutes in Heaven again?"


End file.
